Retaliation
by Kooksmagoogles
Summary: Set after Edward left in New Moon. He took my life from me. Not just that, but my family. Well, we'll just see about that.
1. Chapter 1

Retaliation Retaliation

**Retaliation**

My idea of what Bella would do if Edward didn't come back.

It's been four months since Edward left.

The time I'm spending with Jacob is helping to ease the pain of living without _him_, but the fact still remains that he left and the pain of it grows day by day. With all the werewolves out searching for Victoria, I don't get to spend nearly enough time with Jacob.

I'm left with too much time to think and ponder and dwell on the ache in my chest. These long stretches of time were dangerous for me because they made it harder not to think of painful memories.

It was one such afternoon when I was over at Billy's house, when I got fed up with waiting. I couldn't just sit there, trying not to think about anything. I had to get out of the 500 sq ft building.

I told Billy I was going out to the beach, by La Push, got in my truck and drove there. When I got to the beach, I shut off the engine and just sat there, actually enjoying the quiet for once. I loved this truck. Yes, it was old and had a 50 mph speed limit, but it was sturdy. It could stand up to alot and still get me where I wanted to go. I smiled at the memory of how much it had stood up to, demolishing a huge blue van when Tyler had crashed into my truck in the school parking lot. I would have been demolished as well if it hadn't been for-

Oh no

Stop right there, danger zone.

I huched over, gasping as the pain started to increase in my chest.

After a few minutes, I forced myself to sit up, though the pain continued. I had to ger out of this truck.

As I walked along the beach, picking up pebbles at random and throwing them into the surf, I started thinking again. I wondered why the pain felt so much worse than loosing just one person, even someone as important as the center of my personal universe. I realized that it felt so bad because I hadn't just lost _him, _I had lost my future family as well. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme... I had lost sisters, brothers, and wonderful parents. And not even just my future family; I had lost the future itself. An entire lifetime that I would never, could never have now.

Or could I?

I could hear Edward's words now, not his voice, just a monotone that didn't hurt me to hear- _The Volturi are a very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing in our world to a royal family._ Well, I thought starting to get excited, If they were as powerful as_ he _said they were, surely the Volturi could change me into a vampire if I convinced them to.

I ran to my truck, stumbling twice in my haste, and was soon on my way home. I stopped by Billy's just long enough to make sure Jake wasn't coming home any time soon and to tell Billy where I was going. As I was about to go, though, I changed my mind and left Jake a note in his room:

**_Jake,_**

**_Thank you so much for all your kindness and friendship. It's helped me get through these passed few months and feel more like myself again. It's not enough, though. I'm still damaged mostly, and that won't be changing any time soon. Don't blame yourself; I just have to do this. You deserve someone better than me; someone who isn't a wreck and who can return your feelings the way you deserve. So let me go. Don't look for me. Finds someone worthy of you and be happy._**

**_Goodbye,_**

**_Bella_**

After folding up the note and leaving it on Jake's bed, I continued on to Charlie's house. Looking at the clock, I realized that he'd be home in half an hour. I didn't have much time. I rushed up to my room, grabbing the biggest bag I could find. I stuffed two drawers worth of clothing into my bag along with my bag of toilettries, knowing I would be glad to have them later. After retrieving my stash of cash from under my mattress and getting my passport and other stuff in the car, I booked a plane ticket for Italy, using my dad's credit card. It didn't really matter to me that he'd know where I'd gone. The last thing I did was leave Charlie a note:

**_Dad_**

**_I'm sorry. I know you thought I was getting better, but the memories just hurt too much. I think the only way I can heal is to escape this life. I need to do this on my own, so please don't follow me. Also, please tell Renee and keep her from following me too. She is going to be so hurt after this. I love you. I'm sorry._**

**_Bella_**

I knew that he would be devastated, but I hoped this would soften the blow. I truely hoped that he would follow my wishes, because if he didn't, it would be very dangerous for us both. But I couldn't think about that now. I had a plane to catch.

In two hours I was on a flight to Italy and my future.

**_I know I'm so mean aren't I? Sorry about the cliffhanger. If you want to know what happens to Bella in Italy, Well then you're just going to have to COMMENT about it and when you do comment, please be nice; this is my first story on Fanfiction. Oh, and sorry about this chapter being so short. I just wanted to put some of my idea out there to see what people think. COMMENT PLEASE!!;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Retaliation: Part ll_**

On the plane, I had hours to think and I used them well.

I had bought a guide book on Italy at the airport and I searched it for possible locations where the Volturi might be hiding. One city, Volterra, sounded promising. Especially since they were holding a festival called Saint Marcus Day in two days. I had a hunch that it had something to do with Marcus of the Volturi. Right now, I was for the stories Carlisle had told me, even if it hurt to think about them.

The rest of the flight, I spent deciding how I was going to persuade them to change me. _That_ part of the flight wasn't exactly productive as I made no head way whatsoever. I had no clue how I was going to do that. I was interrupted from my musings by the captain anouncing that we were landing.

When I got off the plane, I ran to the nearest car dealer ship and blew my cash stash on the fastest car I could get. I really didn't want to think about the reprocusions of what I was doing and the faster I moved, the less time I would have to think.

As I drove along the highway towards Volterra, I wished, for once, to have a vampire's maniacal driving skills since it would get me there so much faster. As it was, I took about 2 hours to even get Volterra in sight. When I did, it was only because Volterra was up on a high hill and surrounded by a wall. It was rather intimidating.

When I got onto the one road that led to Volterra, the traffic slowed down imensely; making me even more agitated. I needed to find the Volturi and fast. Only then when I was thinking specifically about that, did I realize that I had no idea how to do that.

I cursed my slow human mind while the traffic continued to move slowly up the hill and I struggled to think of a way to find my only chance to get my future back. I also realized that I had to find a way to get the Volturi to listen to me instead of eating me right off the bat. I wondered about these things all the way up the hill and was only brought back to my senses when a guard rapped on my window and yelled at me in Italian.

I glanced forward and realized that I was about to crash into the barracade blocking off the entrance to Volterra. Looking around, I also realized that I was in a parking lot. Apparently, I would be searching for the Volturi on foot.

Once I got into the city, I headed for the nearest tourist help desk. My plan was to start there, asking if they knew anything about the Volturi. Chances were that they wouldn't know anything since the Volturi probably lived like the Cullens; hiding behind a facade of some kind. Nevertheless, I would continue going around asking. Hopefully, I would attract their attention and the Volturi might find me and bring me to themselves to stop the questions.

Around noon time, I stopped at a restaraunt for lunch, reading a pamflit on Saint Marcus Day as I ate. I found out that Saint Marcus Day was a day that celebrated the city and its protectors. It had origionally been about celebrating Saint Marcus and his victory over the vampires, but that had kind of faded into the background.

Since the Volturi were self appointed protectors, Saint Marcus Day would be special for them and they would not want someone messing it up by bothering them. I smiled. They would act fast and find me soon.

Now, I just had to figure out how not to get killed when they _did _find me. I still couldn't think of a way. I would just have to wing it when the time came.

I searched all afternoon and into the evening, getting dinner on the go so that I could ask more people and attract more attention. Not one person I asked knew a thing about the Volturi and some looked at me like I was crazy. I ignored them, though it was harder to ignore the sneeking suspicion that they were right. Maybe the Volturi weren't here, maybe I wasn't even in the right city and the Volturi still hadn't heard about me. I pushed those thoughts aside and continude my now frantic search.

It was somewhere around 9:00 or 10:00 at night and full dark when I finally paused in my search and sat down in the entrance of a dark alleyway shielded from the street lights by its high walls. Even the hard ground felt comfortable after a day of running around and searching.

I finally took a step back and thought about what I had done. I had left my old life behind. I had abandoned Jacob, Charlie, Renee... everyone I knew. Not only that, I had left _notes_ explaining what I was doing and abolishing any chance of going home. I had done all this for the slightest chance that I could become a vampire. Was that really healthy? I already knew the answer to that question: No, it was entirely and completely unhealthy, but I had done it anyways.

And then I had left for Italy with no plan whatsoever. What if I had been wrong and the Volturi weren't anywhere near here? What if I didn't find them in the next few days? I had almost no money and I couldn't understand Italian at all. I could easily become stranded in a foriegn country.

But what if the Volturi were here and they did turn me? Would I be able to go free and feed off of animals? Or would I be forced to stay and commit to their life as one of their guards? If that was the case, Could I live with myself?

I was so lost in thought and so tired that I didn't even notice the two cloaked figures gliding towards me from the darkness and gloom of the alleyway. I nearly had a heart attack when a high, child like voice called to me, commanding

"Come with us"

**_So, what do you think? Sorry for the major cliffhanger, I am working on the next part as I speak- or write ;P. In the next one, the following answers will be found: Who are the cloaked figures? Does Bella find the Volturi? and What do the Volturi say to Bella's request? All that and more will be in Retaliation: Part lll. Okay, I am waaaay too tired and a little crazy. Pleaze COMMENT!! They help me write. So, roughly translated, that means more commentsfaster updates._**

**_Oh and I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer is the master mind who hooked us all on vampires and werewolves again and inspired me. If you like this story but you haven't read the Twilight series yet, for God's sake GET READING!!_**

**_Bellawannabe_**


	3. Chapter 3

Retaliation: Part lll Retaliation: Part lll

I looked around to find who had spoken and was shocked to see that two cloaked figures were standing mere feet from where I was sitting. One Was large and intimidating while the other was so small it could have been a child. I guessed it was the second figure who had spoken.

It took me a few seconds of heart stopping fear to realize that these were probably the Volturi's guard out doing their bidding, as Edward had told me they did.

"I wish to speak with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. To ask a favor of them." I wish my voice hadn't trembled so much.

"That is fortunate," said the large cloaked figure in a deep, antagonistic voice,"for we have been sent to escort you to them."

"Aro is most...interested to hear what you have to say." squeaked the small cloak."Follow me."

The smaller cloaked figure glided 10 feet and turned around. I could feel eyes on me and realized that she was waiting for me. When I made no move to stand, the high voice came from the small figure, saying "Felix, why don't you help her?"

As we had been talking, the big one, Felix, had been edging closer to me. I could almost feel it smiling as it bent down, grabbed my arm, and yanked me up. The momentum brought me swinging over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I was carried like that the rest of the journey.

I had no idea where we were going except down a shaft and that it was dark and cold after that. Felix was running too fast too tell anything else and my position on Felix's shoulder didn't help anything. We probably travelled quite a distance but it seemed like almost no time at all had passed when, all of a sudden, Felix was swinging me back down and we were walking through an old metal door-- Into what looked like a business hallway.

I was dumbfounded, having expected more cold and stone.

I stood there, rooted to the spot, for about 2 seconds just staring around and getting my barings. It was a few moments before I was able to move.

By that time, the vampires were halfway down the hall, not having waited for me to take in the sudden change of scenery. I rushed to catch up with them, nearly stumbling over my own feet in the process. By the time I did catch up, we were at the doors at the end of the hallway. I could hear Felix laughing at my clumsyness and I turned bright red. He stopped laughing at once and scowled at me. Apparently, I was a temptation to him.

The doors turned out to be an elevator and once inside, both vampires relaxed.

Felix opened up his cloak part way and removed his hood. I saw that he fit the vampire criteria: perfect face(though I could never call it beautiful) with golden blond shoulder length hair. He wasn't as mscular as Emmett, but just as intimidating. His stance held a certain arrogance that caused me to dislike him from the start.

Jane removed her hood to reveal a young girl of about 10 of 11 years old. I was shocked that the Volturi would change her so young. She was so innocent looking and beautiful that I could have mistaken her for an angel, if I hadn't seen her blood red eyes. As it was, I was rather creeped out and slightly sympathetic, though she probably didn't want my pity.

I was led along countless hallways until, finally, we entered a large hall with what seemed like no doors except for two huge gold ones at the end.

We stopped there and Jane told Felix to "watch over me" as she dissappeared through a side panel.

About three minutes later, she came back and told me "Aro is busy and will not be able to see you untill tomorrow morning. I have been told to show you to a room so that you may rest comfortably after your journey and he will see you tomorrow." She didn't seem too happy about the second part, but she led me through a panel on the other side of the hall with Felix trailing behind me.

I was led through yet more hallways to a long, strait hall with doors on either side. She opened the third door on the right and Felix pushed me in, causing me to nearly fall flat on my face. As I was getting up, I heard the door shut and lock behind me along with. Good. I was alone.

I looked around at the place I would probably be spending the night in. There wasn't much to see. In my little room, there was a cot, a table, and a light that was on. Other than that, it was completely barren. Obviously, I would have to occupy myself with thinking; not a pleasant prospect.

I lay down on the cot, but I couldn't sleep yet.

I still had no idea what I was going to say when I went to see the Volturi. What could I possibly give them that they didn't already have? I could agree to join their guard for some time, but what could I possibly do there? If Felix and the other vampire were anything to judge by, they had extremely copetant guards and didn't need another one.

Then I thought of my potential power. Edward had said they chose their guard for the abilities that they possessed. Maybe if I could convince them that my potential power could help them and improve their guard enough, they would change me to find out if what I said was true. But if I agreed to stay, how long could I stand it here? I couldn't stay forever and keep my sanity, I knew that much, but how long _could_ I stand? As I pondered that, I got more and more tired. It had been an extremely trying day and my activity was starting to catch up with me. I realized that I hadn't slept since I left Forks. Wow, that felt like ages ago, instead of just yesterday afternoon.

I finally ended up coming up with a round number of 50 years as I drifted off to sleep. I just hoped that they would believe me.


	4. author's note READ!

Dear Readers,

First off, I would like to apologize for not updating in ages. One thing just piled on top of another and then my computer crashed and I couldn't type anything up at all.

Second off, I have some bad news: all my written chapters for this and all my other stories have been lost. I am searching desperately for them now, but I can't make any promises. I do have some new ideas for stories, but I can't actually write them while the others are lost- trust me I've tried.

I can't tell when I will find them, but hopefully it won't take too long since I finally have the time to start typing the chapters up again!

Until the stories are found,

Belward4ever


End file.
